


Off The Grid

by Suzie_Shooter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking & Talking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Tub, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Content, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzie_Shooter/pseuds/Suzie_Shooter
Summary: Seb and Kimi rendezvous in a snowy cabin in the forest. Or: two drivers in a hot tub, practically on top of each other because they’re hella gay.





	Off The Grid

“Where the hell are you?” 

Sebastian stared out at the empty road stretching away in front of him, headlights illuminating white snow and black trees as if all the colour had been drained out of the world.

“I’m right where I should be,” said Kimi’s voice in his ear, sounding amused. “More to the point, where are you?”

“How the hell do I know? All these roads look the same in this snow. And I think the satnav is sending me round in circles.” Seb was ninety percent sure the wheel tracks leading off into the distance and slowly filling up with fresh snow were his own. 

He wasn’t especially worried about getting stuck in his rented 4x4, but he’d been driving for hours and was tired, hungry and increasingly cranky. He was wishing now he’d taken up Kimi’s offer to drive them out here together but he’d thought at the time it would be more discreet to come separately. Hindsight was a wonderful thing.

He drove off again. This time, a combination of Kimi’s directions and blind luck meant he finally found the right track, and after several minutes of jolting along it saw a glimmer of light between the trees. 

It proved to be the cabin he was looking for, and sound of his engine brought Kimi to the door, backlit by an invitingly cosy glow. Sighing with exhausted relief and flexing his cramped fingers, Seb grabbed his bag from the back and crunched across the snowy drive.

Seeing his friend was in no mood for teasing, Kimi forbore from mentioning his navigation skills and instead gave him a quick peck on the cheek and sensibly handed him a drink.

By the time Sebastian had eaten and sunk several glasses of wine he’d recovered his good humour, and he started paying more attention to his surroundings. It was a log cabin, albeit one with all mod cons, including underfloor heating. The living area was open plan, and his eyes were drawn to the big double bed in front of a picture window.

Beyond it Seb could make out lights illuminating something outside, and was trying to work out what it was when Kimi caught the direction of his gaze.

“You want to try it out?”

“Try what?” Seb asked, wondering if he meant the bed.

“Hot tub. Shall we?”

Seb looked at him as if he was mad. “It’s snowing! And dark!”

“No it’s stopped,” Kimi insisted. “Besides, the water is warm, right?” Without waiting for an answer he started unselfconsciously stripping off his clothes where he stood and, beckoning impatiently, slid open the glass doors.

Taking his own clothes off rather more slowly Seb conceded that at least he wasn’t being asked to jump in a frozen lake. And if the prospect of several inches of snow out there was less than appealing, the prospect of Kimi’s inches more than made up for it. 

Naked, he gingerly stepped outside, relieved to find dry wooden slats underfoot. 

Kimi was already up to his neck in the tub and Seb hurried to join him as the night breeze was interfering with his vulnerable bits. He sank into the hot water with a groan of sanctuary gained.

Kimi grinned at him. “Here. This will warm you up.” He reached over and pulled a bottle of aquavit out of a nearby snowdrift, pouring them two glasses. 

Sebastian toasted him. “To mad Finns.”

“And brave Germans,” Kimi joked. “See? Is not so bad.”

Seb allowed the point with a smile as Kimi refilled their glasses. Replacing the bottle carefully in the snow, Kimi fiddled with a switch and all the lights in the cabin abruptly cut out but for a few glowing bulbs around the pool itself.

Despite Seb’s fears the snowclouds had cleared for now, and the night sky above was like diamond encrusted velvet, rimmed by the deeper black of the pines.

They sat there quietly, taking it all in. After a while, Seb reached over under the water and took Kimi’s hand. Kimi gave him a briefly questioning look, but Seb didn’t look round, so Kimi just smiled and squeezed his fingers.

"It's so quiet here," Sebastian sighed after a long silence.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Kimi slid deeper in the water and leaned back, staring up at the snow-frosted trees. 

"Do you own it? The cabin?"

"Rented. But I've been coming here for years."

"Not with me." The words were out before Seb could stop them, and he immediately wished he could take them back. It had been an observation rather than an accusation, but he was worried it had come out wrong.

"With Minttu, mostly," Kimi said, after a pause long enough for Seb to hope he was going to let it pass without comment as he so often did. "Once with Jenni." Another pause. "You are the only man I've brought here."

"You don't have to justify it," Seb said. "It's none of my business."

"But it is." Kimi looked sideways at him. "Isn't it? Besides, I want you to know. That since we’ve been..." he tailed off, as if unsure how to phrase it. "That you're the only man in my bed."

"Same here." Seb smiled at him, then glanced away as if suddenly fascinated by something in the snowy distance. "Ever," he added quietly. 

Kimi stared at him. "I was your first?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"And only," Seb confirmed, feeling himself blushing and being thankful it was hard to see each other clearly.

"I didn't know that." Kimi's voice was soft in the dark.

"I didn't see any need to declare it at the time," Seb said awkwardly. "Does it change anything?"

"Nothing. And everything."

Seb laughed. "There's a typically Finnish answer."

"Is it?" Kimi smiled. "Here's another one." He reached over to produce the bottle and poured them both another shot.

When they'd both drunk he pulled Seb closer and kissed him, tasting the alcohol on his tongue, their warm bodies sliding together in the water, slippery and intimate.

"I love you." Kimi murmured it, barely audible above the quiet electrical hum of the tub. 

"I love you too," Seb whispered back and Kimi nodded to himself, as if he'd needed confirmation. "You told me that in Russia," Seb pointed out with a smile.

"I was drunk in Russia. I wanted you to know that I meant it." Kimi poured more drinks and Seb laughed. 

"We should go to bed."

"I thought you liked it out here?"

"I do. But I've also been watching the rate you're knocking this stuff back, and I'd quite like you to take me to bed while you're still capable of fucking me senseless."

“Well in that case.” Kimi downed his shot and poured another, winking at him. “One more for luck.”

\--

The bed was soft and covered in a heavy duvet that felt like luxurious winter heaven. Kimi’s arms drew him in and they kissed each other, for a while doing nothing more than that, simply enjoying each other’s touch, warmth, and the knowledge that for once they were in no hurry or danger of discovery.

After a while Sebastian’s hand drifted further down, fondling Kimi’s groin. They’d dried themselves quickly when they emerged from the tub, and the hair between his legs was still damp. Kimi was already half hard, and thickening rapidly from his exploratory touch.

“Tell me what you want.” Kimi’s lips moved against his mouth, sinful and full of promise.

“I want you inside me.”

Kimi moved closer, on top of him now and Seb let his head fall back, Kimi kissing and biting insistently at his throat. 

Sebastian had the thought that while he still wasn’t sure he’d want anyone else to know he liked being fucked, the day he’d admitted it to himself was one of the best decisions he’d ever made. Kimi was a generous lover, sensuous as well as passionate, and while they’d had some memorable drunken fucks in their time it was the less hurried moments he recalled most fondly, those where they had time to really please each other.

Kimi himself expressed no preference as to position, and during their early encounters had been entirely content for Sebastian to be the one topping most of the time. Kimi thought about his earlier admission, and how a lot more things suddenly made sense. He made no judgement when it came to a person’s number of lovers, but he’d had no inkling that he’d been Seb’s first. 

He’d hidden it well, Kimi thought with a private smile. The boy always had been a fast learner.

\--

Midnight, and the cabin was mostly dark but for a few low lamps, enough to see each other by but no more. They’d left the blinds open, the risk of passing traffic non-existent barring the occasional elk or lost cross-country skier. It has started snowing again, a silent curtain of flakes drifting against the window. Spent and happy they lay tangled together, occasionally swapping kisses. 

It felt like something had changed between them – not dramatically, and not for the worse, but almost as if some deeper level of understanding had clicked into place. They were both happy with their respective partners and families, but they were happy with each other too, and perhaps it was that that had been reinforced tonight. That what they had wasn’t a transient thing, that it was as lasting as their other relationships. That it was allowed to be. 

Seb gave a quiet sigh and felt Kimi stroke a hand down his shoulder.

“Happy?” Kimi murmured, as if he’d been reading his mind. Or perhaps he’d only been musing along the same lines.

“Yes.” It was more than just happy, Seb thought. It was _peaceful_. “Are you?”

“Of course.” Kimi kissed him softly. “I’m glad you like it here.”

“You’re here. I love it.” The unaccustomed sentimentality made Sebastian blush as soon as the words were out, but Kimi just smiled.

“Next year - ” Kimi broke off again, as if not sure he should continue, but the unsaid words hung in the air anyway.

“We’ll make it work,” Seb promised.

“It will be harder.” 

“Promises, promises.”

Kimi snorted with laughter and slapped him on the chest, relaxing again. 

Seb captured his hand, and on impulse kissed him on the knuckles. “Seriously. It may take a little more planning than before, but nothing has to change. We can work it out.” Seb looked up, struck by a sudden crisis of confidence. “Unless you - ?”

“I want this,” Kimi reassured him. “I want you. I love you.”

“Well that’s alright then.” 

Kimi kissed the little smirk off Seb’s lips, then looked thoughtful. “So. Less sex in the motorhome but more dirty weekends?” 

“Sounds like a plan. Although at the risk of being less discreet, next time can we pick somewhere easier to find?”

“I could just buy you a map.”

“There’s nothing wrong with my navigational skills, this place is completely off the grid. Or was I supposed to arrive with a dog team and skis?” Seb retorted indignantly. 

Kimi soothed his ruffled feathers with a certain amount of judicious kissing, trying not to laugh. “I thought you liked it here? You haven’t even seen it in daylight yet. There’s a lake. And a sauna.”

“If the next thing you mention is birch twigs I’m leaving right now.”

Kimi snickered, wrapping his arms and legs firmly around Seb’s body to trap him in place. “No. You’re mine.”

Seb made no move to free himself, but wriggled down until he could rest his head on Kimi’s chest and gave a contented sigh. 

“I’m yours.”

\--


End file.
